Stem cells from human umbilical cord blood (hUCB) represent a promising cellular therapeutic strategy for the treatment of cord injury (SCI). These cells are capable of differentiating into neurons and glia in vivo, engraft into specific sites of neurological injury, and produce recovery of function in rats following SCI. However, many cells die following cryopreservation, an essential processing step for storage of a cellular therapeutic product, and/or subsequently, following transplantation. The testis-derived Sertofi cells (SCs) and Sertoli cell conditioned media (SCM) have been shown to enhance the viability of cells post-thaw prior to transplantation, thereby increasing the likelihood of cell survival and therapeutic effect post-transplant. Treating the Hucb cells with SCM may provide the advantage that Saneron CCEL Therapeutics, Inc, is seeking in order to develop a marketable product for a cellular therapeutic treatment in SCI. The unknown is whether the optimal modification of hUBC utilizes rat- or human-based SCM. This Phase I research program is designed to define the optimal modification of hUBC processing and to determine the timing of SCM-treated hUCB cells that produces optimal behavioral recovery in an animal model of SCL The successful enhancement of cell viability, identification of the determinant factor of the enhancement, and the determination of the optimal timing of hUCB cells with SCM have important implications for the development of a cellular therapy for SCI and the therapeutic potential of stem cells in human cell transplantation. [unreadable] [unreadable]